


Ambushed

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is sick and tired of the two of them pussy-footing around each other and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

Morgana storming into the living room of the flat she shared with Arthur (and by extension Merlin and Leon) garnered very little reaction from the three men as this was perfectly normal behaviour for her and they were all more than used to it. There was also the fact that Merlin was actually asleep (or had been until now), having requisitioned Arthur’s chest as a pillow. At last she gained a reaction from the other two when she went and stood in front of the television, thus blocking their view of the rugby.  
  
“Morgana! What the hell was that for?!”  
  
“I need to talk to you all.”  
  
“Can it wait ten minutes until half-time? Then I promise you, you can have our full attention for twenty minutes.”  
  
“Fine.” She stopped blocking their view of the TV and stomped into the kitchen, proceeding to bang around crockery and various other items until they were forced to raise the volume to ridiculous levels in order to hear the commentary.  
  
Merlin shifted slightly before yawning loudly and rolling off Arthur’s chest. “I’m going to go and try to placate her; you need some crockery to actually eat.”  
  
Despite Arthur’s protests to the contrary, he got up and padded off in the direction of the kitchen. As the noise ceased, they turned down the volume on the tv and although they couldn’t make out the words they could hear Morgana’s agitated tone as well as Merlin’s calm one. When half-time came, rather than summon Merlin and Morgana, Arthur and Leon went to the them in the kitchen as they were in need of more beer anyway.  
  
“Come on then ‘Gana, what’s all this about?”  
  
“Arthur, do you remember a certain conversation we had a while ago about excuses so that you and Merlin could have your little date?”  
  
Arthur blushed as he retorted, “What about it?”  
  
“Remember what I said about Gwaine and Percival?”  
  
“Something about locking them in a room with alcohol until they … oh God no! Morgana!”  
  
“Erm, what?” Leon had a look on his face that said he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to know what his girlfriend was plotting now.  
  
“She wants to set up Gwaine and Percival.”  
  
“What? You’re kidding.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I don’t see the problem,” was Merlin’s offering.  
  
“It’s Gwaine. And Percival. Are you trying to tell me that you can honestly see those two dating? Seriously?”  
  
“Why not? They’ve had so many near-misses it’s untrue. Percival’s crazy about Gwaine and Gwaine just sleeps around because he doesn’t want to admit that he’s actually got semi-serious feelings for one person.”  
  
“She has got a point.” Merlin cringed beneath the weight of the stares that Arthur and Leon pinned on him. “What? She has a got a point.” He turned his attention to Morgana. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Well judging by the lack of luck that Arthur had, I say that we go for what I suggested to Arthur; shove them in a room with some alcohol and just lock them in until they get their acts together.”  
  
“Do you honestly think that would work?” Arthur’s voice had a scathing edge to it.  
  
“I don’t see why not. We lock them in a store-cupboard or a random room with some alcohol and wait for them to get their acts together. It’s simple.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Do you really think that this is going to work?” Merlin couldn’t help but sound a bit dubious as he carried the bag of booze that they had picked up from the shop on the corner.  
  
Morgana had planned the whole thing out like a military campaign. She had scouted out the perfect room to use (ensuring that the door opened inwards rather than outwards in case Percival decided to try and break it down), set up the encounter (texting from Arthur and Leon’s phones so that they wouldn’t think something was up) and then roped in Merlin and Gwen to help carry everything out (and buy/carry the alcohol).  
  
“How the hell are we going to manage to push Percival into a store-room? He’s lovely and everything but I can’t help thinking that he could crush me with a _hug_ if he got distracted.”  
  
“I roped Lance in. He’s got a better chance than we would. I got Gwen to ask him. I can’t decide if it’s sweet or pathetic; they’ve been dating for the entire time that we’ve been at university yet all she has to do is bat her eyelashes and he practically falls over.”  
  
“You have a point. What time are we meeting them?”  
  
“Well, Lance and Gwen are there and then Gwaine and Percival should show up in about fifteen minutes.”  
  
(~*~)  
  
“What the hell just happened? Am I right in thinking that we just got locked into a room by Morgana and Merlin?” Percival was bewildered and it showed in both his facial expression and the tone of his voice.  
  
“They had help; there’s no way that those two lightweights could have shoved you in here by themselves. I think I saw Lance.”  
  
“Why would they do that?”  
  
“I’ve got a fairly good idea,” Gwaine dug through the bag that he’d discovered on the table (one of the only pieces of furniture in the room – in fact one of the only things in the room full stop other than some storage boxes) once he’d turned on the light.  
  
“Do you want to expand on that? Maybe enlighten me as to why we’ve been locked in a cupboard?”  
  
“I would have thought that it was pretty obvious. They want us to shag, or at least Morgana does.”  
  
“What on earth would give them that idea? Why would they think that’s a good idea?” As he spoke, Percival just caught the brief look of hurt on Gwaine’s face before it disappeared.  
  
“I’m hurt mate. Don’t you find me attractive?” The tone of voice was teasing but there was a serious note beneath the light-heartedness.  
  
“Gwaine, please don’t start this.”  
  
“Start what? Either you find me attractive or you don’t; which one is it?”  
  
“Gwaine, pretty much everyone finds you attractive … and yes, I’m included.”  
  
“Then why don’t we have some fun? Who knows how long we’re going to be stuck in here.”  
  
“I’m not interested in a one-off shag in a cupboard Gwaine, even if it is with you. I’m not going to become another notch on your bedpost.”  
  
“Who said anything about a one-off?”  
  
Gwaine decided to do away with talking at this point and went for action instead, probably so that Percival couldn’t come up with any more excuses. As first kisses went, it was by far from the best. The angle was off, they bumped noses and there was a slight clash of teeth. There was a slight groan of annoyance from one of them, neither of them was sure which, and then Percival took control. Cupping Gwaine’s face in his hands and leaning in for another kiss, tongue brushing fleetingly along Gwaine’s bottom lip, an action which earned him a soft moan. In order to reach Percival’s mouth, Gwaine had to stand on tiptoe which was a bit of a strange feeling. While he had never been picky about whether his bed partners were male or female, he was unused to being _this_ much smaller than his partner. Before too long he’d end up with back strain and a crick in his neck. Apparently Percival was used to this kind of problem though and equally the solutions to get round it. Gwaine let out a huff of air as Percival simply picked him up and hoisted him onto the edge of the table, negating the six inch height difference between them.  
  
“Now that’s a neat trick, I’d often wondered if you could do that.”  
  
“Gwaine, shut up.”  
  
“Make me.”  
  
The chuckle that accompanied Gwaine’s words was quickly swallowed by Percival’s mouth. While the kisses before had been fairly chaste, this one was downright dirty. It was hot, urgent and messy. Hands were everywhere, fumbling with shirt buttons and when fingers wouldn’t co-operate resorting to simply ripping them off and there was a definite sense that this could lead to more without much encouragement. Gwaine’s hands clung to Percival’s shoulders, using it as an anchor to press closer to the other man so that they were pressed together from chest to hip. Percival obviously had no complaints as he simply fisted a hand in Gwaine’s hair and used it to tilt his head to just the right angle. Gwaine arched upwards, his already hard cock pressing against Percival’s through layers of clothing, and he flung his hand out to try and find something on the smooth surface of the table to cling to, only finding the bag of alcohol that had been left for them. He fumbled slightly and his fingers grasped onto something that definitely wasn’t alcohol. Reluctantly pulling away from Percival’s mouth he grinned wickedly.  
  
“Looks like Morgana thought of everything.”  
  
Percival couldn’t help but gawk as Gwaine pulled a condom (or rather, a selection of condoms) and a tube of lubricant out of the bag of alcohol. Gwaine caught his look of disbelief and shrugged his shoulders looking completely unrepentant.  
  
“What? I may sleep around a bit but I’m not stupid. I do take precautions.”  
  
“I’m still stuck on the fact that Morgana locked us in a room with alcohol and condoms. She scares me sometimes.”  
  
“Sometimes? That witch scares me most of the time.” Gwaine shifted slightly, “Look could we stop talking about Morgana? It’s not exactly doing anything for my libido and there are much more interesting things we could be doing.”  
  
As he spoke, Gwaine reached out his leg and hooked it round Percival’s thigh, tugging him in closer and spreading his thighs even more so that the other man could stand in the space created. He slid a hand past the waistband of Percival’s jeans and inside his boxers to grope the other man’s arse even as he nipped gently at Percival’s jawline.  
  
“We are not having sex in a store-room off a fairly busy corridor in college; you never know who could walk past and hear us.”  
  
“Morgana locked us in here. Merlin might have been there but she’s the brains behind this. Morgana. Fuck knows when she’ll let us out. She could leave us in here all night if she feels like it and I’m not fucking waiting that long.”  
  
“There are two people here; you don’t get to make all the decisions. Are you always this pushy?”  
  
“Yes. Come on, live a little.”  
  
Percival didn’t deign to grace Gwaine with a reply, he simply took the lube and condoms out of Gwaine’s outstretched hand and placed them within easy reach. Within minutes, they were in complete disarray; Percival’s shirt was on the other side of the room and his jeans were unfastened and clinging desperately to his hips. Gwaine’s shirt was badly ripped and half off his shoulders while his jeans and boxers were completely off on one side and bunched at the knee on the other. Percival grabbed the small tube and coated his fingers with the lubricant before starting to stretch Gwaine open with more speed than finesse although he was still careful to do more than a cursory attempt.  
  
“Christ, I want you so badly.” Gwaine’s accent was even more pronounced than normal and it shot straight to Percival’s groin.  
  
“Don’t be so bloody impatient. Anyone would think you hadn’t had sex for weeks or even months and we both know that’s not true.”  
  
Percival rolled his eyes as Gwaine wriggled shamelessly in a mute plea to get on with it and give him what he wanted. Percival simply ignored him, fumbling with one of the small foil packets and rolling it on clumsily before slicking himself with the lube. Pulling Gwaine forward by his hips so that his arse was just at the edge of the table, Percival slowly started inching into the tight heat, struggling not to go too fast and to take his time, pausing every so often so that he didn’t lose control.  
  
When Percival was fully seated in Gwaine he paused again, shifting his hips as Gwaine wrapped his legs around Percival’s waist, heels pressing against the other man’s arse just above his jeans, and drawing him in even deeper if that was possible. Percival was determined to make this last as long as possible but Gwaine was already pushing back against him insistently, trying to make him move. Slowly he started to move, rotating his hips until he found the right angle and then speeding up his movements until he was slamming into Gwaine. Their lips met in a series of messy kisses, full of teeth and tongue, as they found their rhythm together, Gwaine rocking back as Percival moved forward. The room was filled with the sounds of sex, Percival’s grunts and murmurs to keep the volume down combined with Gwaine’s moans and whimpers for more. Before too long, they were both overcome with sensations, Gwaine coming, with a scant few touches to his cock, in between their stomachs and Percival spilling himself inside Gwaine.  
  
Literally the second that Percival had gingerly pulled out of Gwaine and disposed of the condom (read, tie it off and fling it in the corner and pray nobody found it), they heard Morgana’s voice loudly just outside the door.  
  
“Fuck! Gwaine move, don’t just bloody lie there!”  
  
(~*~)  
  
“If nothing has happened and they’ve just sat in this store room for the last two hours then I’m not letting them out. I’m locking them back in until they get their acts together and shag each other until their brains fall out their ears.”  
  
Morgana raised her voice for the last sentence so that she could clearly be heard on the other side. There was no response so she pulled out the keys and swung the door open.  
  
While Percival showed an appropriate response for being caught kissing Gwaine with his hands … elsewhere …having obviously been engaged in other acts, in that he was hurriedly trying to hitch his jeans up so that he could zip them up and locate his shirt, Gwaine didn’t seem to give a damn that he had an audience. He didn’t care that the buttons on his shirt, or rather that had been on his shirt, were spread half-way across the floor or that his jeans and boxer were just about clinging to one ankle.  
  
“Afternoon gents, ladies. Can we help you?”  
  
“I don’t believe it.”  
  
Leon had a look on his face that said he knew Morgana was never going to let him live this down and Arthur could totally sympathise with him. Judging by the smirk on Morgana’s face, she was going to be completely unbearable for a while.  
  
“Maybe you’d like to try a bed Gwaine? It’s got to be more comfortable than the floor. And put some clothes on for fucks sake – nobody really wants to see your arse.” Arthur should have known that Morgana would be right about this; when it came to matchmaking and romance she always was, and to top it all off he’d had to see Gwaine naked. Well, they’d all seen each other naked before in the changing rooms but Gwaine was just so shameless about it all.  
  
“I think you’ll find Percival quite likes my arse.” Gwaine quipped as he slid off the table and zipped up his jeans, buttoning up the two remaining buttons that were clinging to his shirt by a thread. “He’s just proved that quite nicely and I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. Enough with the small talk; if you’ll excuse us, we were still in the middle of something.”  
  
Percival glared at Gwaine. “Did you have to say that? Could you not have kept your mouth shut?”  
  
Morgana smirked as a rather dishevelled Percival strode off dragging a grinning (and unprotesting) Gwaine behind him.  
  
“Apparently they didn’t need the alcohol after all.”  
  
Merlin stuck his head into the store-room and reappeared with the alcohol Morgana had placed in there, all of the bottles unopened. Within seconds, the alcohol had been plucked out of his hands by Gwaine who’d obviously returned for them.  
  
“I’ll be taking those thanks … we’ve worked up a bit of a thirst.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/73073.html)


End file.
